Toshiie Maeda
Toshiie Maeda (前田 利家) is one of the newcomers in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends who is known in history to be one of Nobunaga's fearsome generals. He is Keiji's uncle and served Hideyoshi until his dying days. Since he was historically good friends with "Monkey" (Hideyoshi), Nobunaga nicknamed Toshiie "Dog" (Inu) as a comical reference to the archaic belief that dogs and monkeys are mortal enemies. Although Toshiie is never named as such in the games, his armor design in Xtreme Legends features a stylized dog around his shoulder pads. He's symbolized by the kanji for "robust" (壮) and "honorable" (侠). Role in Plot Samurai Warriors Toshiie is an aspiring young man who is just starting to carve his samurai reputation. He is Katsuie's protege and he affectionately calls his mentor, "Old Man" (叔父貴, Ojiki). They share a father-son relationship as Katsuie will usually teach his student what it means to be a warrior. To try to impress Katsuie, Toshiie enlists himself into Hideyoshi's troops. While they're dealing with the Mouri and Chosokabe clans, they hear news of Nobunaga's death at Honnoji. Though Toshiie is eager to return at once, Hideyoshi calmly stays put to finish their conflict at hand. Hearing this, Toshiie accuses him of being heartless and can't find himself to condone Hideyoshi's actions. In response, Hideyoshi beats Toshiie and gravely tells him to not look away from reality. Once he hears Hideyoshi will soon face Katsuie in the battle, Toshiie rides alone to Katsuie's castle and despairingly pleads to join his idol. The old man refuses, saying that his time is already over, and the young man returns to the opposing side. Once Katsuie loses the battle and his castle is set on flames, Toshiie is finally faced with the grim reality of his profession. He vents his anger and sadness on an empathetic Hideyoshi by pummeling him with his fists. Whilst doing so, Toshiie makes an oath to keep an eye on his lord so that the lives lost for Hideyoshi's goal would not be in vain. In his dream stage, Toshiie is tested by Nobunaga and Katsuie to demonstrate his leadership in a tournament of champions. His adviser is Kanetsugu and he instructs Toshiie to create a strong army before they invade Noabunaga's castle. The climax of the event is a duel with Katsuie. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 2, Toshiie and Magoichi are leading a failing defense of Ji Castle against Sun Wukong. They are saved by Xiahou Yuan's timely reinforcements. In gratitude, the men decide to serve the Wei forces. Toshiie then goes on to the Battle of Yamatai with Jiang Wei in their attempt to capture Da Ji and Himiko. However, the two are quickly overwhelmed by Da Ji's defenses and are near defeat until reinforcements come in form of Nagamasa Azai and Oichi with the Asakura. The newly refreshed army manages to gain a victory and capture Da Ji but allow Himiko to escape, much to the disappointment of the two young warriors. Kessen Toshiie is one of the starting generals in Kessen III. He is an expert spear man who wears outlandish clothing and dabs of red and white paint under his eyes. He's a rude, tough-as-nails brawler who is a childhood friend of Nagahide Niwa and a good comrade of Katsuie. Like Goemon in the Samurai Warriors universe, Toshiie acts like a kabukimono whilst joking around and dances during the army's celebration banquets. During such an occasion, he solidified the nickname Nobunaga gave to Nagahide, "Potato Samurai". He continues to fight for Nobunaga's cause even after his lord's apparent death at Honnoji. His wife, Omatsu, also makes an appearance in the game. She is a pious and kind soul who leads a peasant army. Her relation with her husband isn't mentioned in the game's script but it is in her officer profile. She can be recruited if Toshiie takes the field or as an extra character from the game's Enjoy disc. Character Information Development Voice Actors * Dan Jeannotte - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) * Katsuyuki Konishi - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Wataru Takagi - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"I'm heading up in the world!" *"Notch that one up to me!" *"Where's he going?" :"Idiot, don't ask such stupid questions. Just think about it a bit." :~~Nagahide and Toshiie watching the newly wed Nobunaga and Kicho ride off; Kessen III Gameplay Movelist Weapons Historical Information Gallery Image:Toshiie-kessenIII.jpg|Toshiie in Kessen III. Nagahide is in the background. Image:ME0000504732_2.jpg|Toshiie Maeda Category:Samurai Warriors Characters